


22

by anneryn7



Category: Bamon - Fandom, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Humor, Birthday, Carefree!Bonnie, Dancing, Drinking, F/M, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, New Couple, Partying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2525327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneryn7/pseuds/anneryn7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. AH. It's my birthday and apparently, even though it's my party, I have absolutely no say in the matter. I know that I shouldn't complain that my friends wanted to take me out to celebrate, but I really just wanted to have a night in with the girls. Damon Salvatore was the last person I expected to run into. Who knows where the night will lead? I'm going to enjoy being 22. Bamon</p>
            </blockquote>





	22

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'm working on a Bonnie/Elijah one-shot and a new chapter for Time for a Change, but I'm currently stuck on both and Pandora inspired me. I'm sure you can guess which song inspired me.
> 
> I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS. (If I did, it would probably air on HBO, because reasons.)

I gave up on trying to talk my friends out of dragging me out tonight. It's my birthday and apparently, even though it's my party, I have absolutely no say in the matter. If you were best friends with Caroline Forbes, you'd say, 'Fuck it,' too. That girl has never lost an argument in her life.

"Quit pouting and shake your ass, Bennett." Vicki ordered me. I sighed and downed my shot. I made a face and I let her and Caroline pull me to my feet. They dragged me to the middle of the dance-floor, right in the middle of the mass of vibrating bodies and music that made you want to rip your clothes off and given to your primal instincts, just to let go.

I know that I shouldn't complain that my friends wanted to take me out to celebrate, but I really just wanted to have a night in with the girls. It's not like I have anything going on in the guy front and I'm itching to get my sob-fest on with the Lifetime channel and shove my face into a couple of gallons of cinnamon ice cream.

This time of year always hits the hardest. I always spent my birthday with my Grams, before she passed. My dad has this annoying habit of forgetting that I exist and Elena's been MIA with Stefan for the past year. She quit responding to all of our emails. The last I heard, she and Stefan were travelling through Europe. I haven't heard from Jeremy, either. I could never get passed the fact that he cheated on me. I'm glad that we never got back together. Matt and Caroline have been back together for a few years, and they're still going strong. Vicki and Tyler rekindled whatever they had, before he realized that he didn't have to be an ass 24/7. Damon keeps his distance since he and Elena split. I don't really blame him. Elena played him and Stefan. All of us were tired of that song and dance, long before they left town. I'd be lying if I said that I didn't miss her. She used to be best friend.

"Stop sulking and enjoy yourself. Don't make me get more shots. I'm not above pouring them down your throat. You know that I'm not above doing it." Caroline hissed in my ear. I cracked a smile. Caroline's enthusiasm is contagious.

"Shots would be a good idea." I told her, hoping she would hear me over the deafening music. I felt her link our arms and we made our way back to the bar. We ordered two more rounds of shots.

"Here's the birthday girl!" Vicki cheered, raising her glass to me. I laughed and raised mine with her.

"It's your birthday?" The bartender asked me. I nodded. "These are on the house." He smiled and turned his attention to his other customers.

"It's a sign! Go with it, Bon. So, help me _**God**_ , if you don't enjoy yourself tonight, then I'm going to kill you." Care threatened me. I laughed and took my shot. "Okay, I won't, but I'll make you watch _The Notebook_ with me, twice." She clarified. I shivered and took my other shot.

"Fine, you win." I conceded. She smirked and she and Vicki did their shots.

"We need to get you laid. That's why you're wound so tight. No one's taken a dip in your honey jar." Vicki said, winking. I laughed.

"Seriously?" I asked her, trying to process her analogy. "We're not having this conversation. I thought we were dancing?" I asked, trying to steer them both back to the dance floor and away from finding someone to get into my pants.

"Yes," Caroline agreed, dragging us back out. I ran smack dab into someone. I started to fall backwards and immediately let go of Vicki and Caroline. Hands jumped to steady me and I looked up and saw the last person I thought I would see tonight. Damon stood smirking at me.

"Damon?" I breathed, wondering what he was doing there and why he helped me. We've never been on 'friendly' terms, to say the least.

"Hello to you, too, Judgy." He looked me over and his gaze lingered on my chest, before meeting my eyes, again. "You look good, for a birthday girl." His smirk was securely back in place.

"Thanks. I've gotta go." I tried to excuse myself, but he wouldn't let me go. I sighed and looked up at him, again. "Do you want something?" I asked him.

"Dance with me." The way he said it, he made it clear that it wasn't a question and I didn't have an option. He would make it impossible for me to refuse.

"Sorry. Girls night only," I told him, before trying to pull away, again. It's useless and Caroline and Vicki were just eyeing him up, like he was the solution to all of their problems.

"What have you got to lose, Bon? He and Elena are ancient news. He's hot. You're hot. It'd be hot. You should dance together. Who knows? Maybe he'll even help with your dry spell, huh?" Vicki pushed us closer together and wiggled her eyebrows. Subtlety isn't her forte. No shocker there. I glared at my friends and sighed, before accepting my fate.

"She's right." Damon told me. Of course, he'd agree with Vicki. When has he ever wanted to not get his way?! Never.

"Fine. Let's get this over with." I grumbled.

"Your lack of enthusiasm is insulting. Where's that birthday pep?" He asked, mocking me. I glared at him.

"It died, when I saw you." I quipped.

"It sounds like you're in desperate need for more alcohol, to me." His smirk widened. It's going to be a long, long, long night. I didn't argue with him, as he led me back to the bar that I was just at. I let him order more shots and I took them with him. If I'm going to survive a night with Damon, I'm going to need them. "The years have been good to you, Judgy." Damon breathed, as he crept closer to me. I took my shots and peered up at him. He smirked and took his, before snaking a hand around my waist and guiding to the dance floor.

Damon stayed behind me and started dancing behind me. I'd be lying, if I said that he wasn't affecting me or that it didn't feel nice to be dancing with him. His hands had started off innocent enough, but that was slowly changing.

I felt the alcohol hit me. My body felt more fluid and the music seemed much more intoxicating and Damon was becoming much too enticing. His mouth found my neck and I moved against him, as his tantalizing lips sucked on my skin. He ran his hand above my chest and I gasped at his body heat. His fingers roamed lower and I ground myself shamelessly against him.

The songs began to blur by and Damon moved in front of me. I faced him as we danced against each other. He smiled, like all he ever wanted was to see my enjoy myself. I couldn't help but smile back. His hand crept behind my neck and he leaned down. He brought his lips to mine and I surprised myself, by kissing him back. I gripped his shirt and pulled him closer.

Things got heated, fast. He lifted me off of my feet and I wrapped my legs around him. We stayed on the dance floor, until someone tugged at our clothes. I turned and saw an amused looking Caroline and Vicki.

"Get a room." Vicki told us, clearly. Caroline just nodded, next to her.

"No," I spoke up. Damon just smirked. He didn't look fazed in the slightest.

"The birthday girl has spoken." He shrugged. I didn't make any effort to move off of him. Caroline and Vicki were looking at us, like they were trying to figure out how to react to the situation – the situation that they had wanted to happen, in the first place. "Just because you don't want to get a room, doesn't mean that we can't leave this _**fine**_ establishment." He waited for my response. His eyes bore into mine and I knew that I wouldn't refuse him.

"Let's go." I agreed. I willed myself not to turn around and look at Caroline and Vicki's faces, knowing that I was bailing on them and skipping out on the night that they planned for me. Damon just smirked and carried me off the dance floor and out of the club. "I can walk. You know." I told him. He chuckled and set me down on my feet. I staggered a bit, before finding my footing. I looked up at the stars and giggled. I spun around and enjoyed the feeling of my hair whipping around me. It's so nice. It's freeing. I feel free.

"I have got to get you drunk more often, Judgy." Damon said, clearly amused.

"I have a name, Damon. And I'm just… enjoying being twenty-two. Is that really so wrong?" I asked him. My eyes caught his and the amusement faded away and his eyes clouded with lust.

"It's not wrong. I don't think I've ever heard you say anything so right." He breathed, pulling me against him. "I know you have a name, Bonnie." He whispered, before kissing me. I pulled my face back from his, just a hair.

"Why are you doing this? Why do you want me? You barely realized I existed, all those years ago. I was only on your radar when you or your brother screwed up and you needed help, so Elena didn't get hurt. I'm not a consolation prize." I confronted him, with my new-found courage, courtesy of tequila. I knew that I should probably kick myself for being so demanding answers, but I couldn't stop the word vomit. I need to know, before I could go anywhere with him. Even drunk me knows better than that.

"I was just too stupid to see you. I was obsessed with Elena and competing with my brother for her. I'm not the same man I was back then. I grew up, Bonnie. We all have to one day. It just took me a little longer. Are you really going to hold that against me forever?"

"You haven't given me a reason not to." I countered. He smirked.

"Then let me. What do you have to lose? Give me tonight and I'll help you enjoy being twenty-two." He tried to sway me. One glance into his alluring blue eyes and I knew that I wouldn't be able to say no. I wanted this. I wanted _**him**_.

"Okay, but just tonight." I agreed.

"Come on. Let's go." He took my hand and pulled me over to his car. I got into the passenger's seat and let him take me away. Let's see where tonight leads us.

I tried not to dwell on the fact that I was willingly getting into the car with Damon _**freaking**_ Salvatore and trusting him. I'm going to enjoy myself tonight and that is final.

"Don't over-think it, Judgy." Damon told me, glancing over at me. It's like he knew that I would try to talk myself out of whatever this is, before it even started. I just nodded and managed to put my seat-belt on. He started driving and enjoyed feeling the wind whip through my hair. Driving with the top down is refreshing – sobering in a way. It feels freeing. I tried to ignore the jitters growing in my stomach. I jumped when Damon reached over and laced his fingers with mine and held onto me, gently. I shot him a nervous smile and took a deep breath.

We drove for a while, before stopping somewhere in the middle of nowhere. Damon pulled off of the street and into a field of grass. He grabbed a few blankets from his trunk, a pillow and a bottle of bourbon.

He led me towards the middle of the field and he laid one of the blankets out. He tossed the pillow down and looked at me expectantly. I didn't say anything, just laid back on the pillow and he covered me with one of the blankets. He laid down next to me and took a swig from the bottle. I sat up and he offered it to me. I did the same, before staring at him, quizzically.

"What are we doing out here?" I asked him. He smirked and took the bottle from my hand. He took another drink, before answering me.

"We're star-gazing. Is that okay with you, Judgy?" He asked, as his eyes twinkled with amusement.

"As long as it doesn't involve human sacrifice, and I have a name." I quipped. He chuckled.

"I wasn't planning on it, but you get bored, I'm sure that we can find something to sacrifice." He teased me, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. I rolled my eyes and pushed him onto his back. I laid down and settled my head on his chest, using him as a pillow.

"You're impossible." I sighed.

"That's why this works. The tension between us is ridiculous. It'll make for hot, hot sex." He breathed. I closed my mouth. He's not lying. I can picture it. It would be passionate and wild and everything that I've been craving.

"This was your big plan for the night?" I asked him, quietly. I leaned up a bit and stole the bottle of whiskey, before gulping down a few mouthfuls on the contents.

"It's part of it. What's wrong, Bonnie? You can't handle lying down with the big, bad Damon Salvatore?" He asked in a mock concerned voice. I snorted and pinched his side. He cursed and glared at me, before taking his alcohol back.

"I can handle you, Damon." I told him, matter-of-factly. He didn't seem convinced. I laid back and looked up at the stars. They really are beautiful out here. It's far enough away from everything, that the sky isn't murky or polluted. They're so clear and bright. It's amazing and humbling in a way. They make me feel so small and insignificant. It's easy to get lost in them.

"You're beautiful, Bonnie. You know that?" Damon whispered. Heat crept through my body and I felt blood rushing to my face. Did I hear him right? "You really are. You don't try too hard. It's an effortless kind of beautiful and it's sexy as hell." His voice dropped an octave and his mouth found mine. My eyes fluttered closed and I kissed him back. I gasped as I tasted his mouth. "As much as I'd like to keep doing this," Damon said, before pulling away, "we need to get going." He got to his feet and helped me up. I'd be lying if I said that I wanted to leave. I was perfectly fine with macking on him in the middle of nowhere and looking at the stars.

"Should you be driving?" I asked him, raising my eyebrows. "I'm not the only one who's been drinking." I reminded him. Damon laughed.

"I haven't had that much. I'm fine." He tried to assure me. I looked at him, skeptically. "If it makes you feel better, then I won't have any more, until we're done driving for the night." He promised.

"Okay," I agreed resolutely. He smirked and started gathering the things to put back in the car. I sat in the passenger's side and buckled up. I can't ignore the way that he's affecting me and my body. He's always been attractive. It's not a secret. He's just never been available and a guy hung up on one of your best friends just isn't an attractive quality. I never would have even considered anything with him, before now.

Damon got into the car and kissed me – _**really**_ kissed me. And damn, did he know how to kiss. Damn. He smirked as he pulled away and started driving to another unknown destination. I didn't question it. I'm just along for the ride. Hopefully, I won't regret it later.

* * *

We ended up near a small waterfall with an equally clear sky. I sat by the edge of the water and took off my shoes and rolled up my jeans, before sticking my feet in the water. It's refreshing – rejuvenating. Damon followed suit and put an arm around my shoulders. I took another drink, before setting the bottle down next us. I moved back a few inches, just to make sure if I made any sudden movements, that my ass wouldn't land face-first into the water. No, thank you.

"We're going to play a little game, Judgy." Damon told me. I looked over at him and caught him staring at me.

"Call me 'Judgy,' one more time and see if your reproductive organs work in the morning." I challenged him. He laughed, but didn't seem otherwise fazed.

"We're playing Truth or Dare, _**Bonnie**_." He put extra emphasis on my name. I smiled, unable to stop myself.

"Fine, you go first." I agreed. I relaxed against him and enjoyed how peaceful it was out here. It's nice. Everything about tonight, really, has been nice. It's nothing like I thought it would be. I should let go more often. It feels a lot better than worrying. Who needs it? Not this girl. Not me. Not today. And certainly not tonight.

"What's the worst date you've ever been on?" He asked, clearly trying to keep things light. I can tell that he's itching to ask me other things – more _**perverted**_ things – but he's making sure that he's behaving. That's probably for the best – for now.

"It was when I was freshman in high school." I told him, giggling, as I recalled the memory. I was so young back then. "Tyler asked me to go to the movies with him. I didn't really want to, but Caroline thought it was a good idea. I had never really been out with anyone before. He spilled the entire popcorn bucket all over my lap and kept trying to kiss me during the movie. That part wouldn't have been so bad, but he kept trying to shove his tongue down my throat." I admitted, shuddering. Damon was laughing.

"I can picture it now – Lockwood as an awkward, horny freshman, trying to cop a feel. Priceless." He mused, chuckling. I laughed with him. It's easy to laugh about it now. It was just mortifying before.

"You're not even going to give me the option to pick dare?" I asked him, as I poured more bourbon into my mouth.

"I was just warming you up, Bennett." He quipped. I snorted and swallowed the booze.

" _ **Sure**_ ," I drawled, unconvinced. "What about you, Damon? Truth or dare?" I asked him.

"Dare," he breathed. I laughed.

"I dare you to take off your shirt." I told him, watching him. If he's taking off his clothes, then you bet your ass I'm going to watch. If Damon Salvatore takes off his clothes, you pay attention. He shrugged off his leather jacket and took off the tight black v-neck he had on underneath. I tried not to drool as I ogled his bare torso.

"See something you like?" He asked, sounding cocky and way too full of himself. I nodded, letting my eyes travel down his abs, shamelessly.

"I do." I admitted. He smirked.

"Truth or dare?" He asked me. He was baiting me to pick dare and that's exactly what I'm going to do.

"Dare," I breathed.

"Kiss me." He's making this too easy. He moved back from the edge of the water and I sauntered over to him and straddled his lap. I held onto his shoulders with my hands and did as he asked. I kissed him, before pulling back and catching his bottom lip in between my teeth. He groaned and I let my hands fall down his back. I raked my nails against his skin, as I kissed him again, harder this time. He molded our mouths together and took control of the kiss. Hands were everywhere and I was drowning in the sensations that were Damon. It's a whirlwind of touch and wanting.

I pulled away, mentally kicking myself as I did it. "Your turn," I breathed, trying to get my heart to quick trying to pound out of my chest. He nodded and captured my lips with his, before pulling away.

"Dare," he told me. I tried to concentrate on something else long enough to think of something for him do. He started to rub circles on my thighs and I cursed him from making it so hard to focus.

"I dare you to…" I started and bit my lip. I moved off of his lap and tried not to laugh. "Jump into the water. Clothes are optional. I don't want you to freeze to death. I don't want that on my conscience." I teased him. He looked me in the eye, as he stood up. He toed off his shoes and socks and took off his pants. He stood in front of me, waiting for appraisal. I couldn't look away.

"See something you like?" He asked me, quietly. I knew he was eating this up. He gets off on people feeding his ego – but what a _**fine**_ ego it is.

"Maybe," I shrugged, forcing myself to look away. He jumped into the water and my jaw dropped. He actually did it. It doesn't look too deep. He resurfaced and waded over to me.

"It's your turn, Bonnie." He told me. I shook my head.

"I didn't pick dare." I reminded him, feebly.

"You can either take off your clothes and jump in yourself, or I'm going to pick you up and throw you in with me." He threatened me. I felt heat rush to my face. I knew that if it was light out, I'd be blushing something fierce. I also know that he's not bluffing. I huffed.

"Turn around." I told him. He just crossed his arms and stood his ground. "I'm not taking off my clothes, while you're staring at me." I tried. He didn't budge. I drank more bourbon and I got to my feet.

"I'm not moving." He refused. I sighed and started taking off my clothes as fast as humanly possible. I jumped into the water away from him. My teeth chattered as I got to my feet and I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"It's freezing." I shivered. I looked over at Damon and didn't see the smirk that I expected to. No. The look on his face said something else. He pulled me to him and kissed me.

"I didn't think you'd actually do it." He admitted.

"You don't know me very well." I said, breezing past him. I made my way to the edge of the water and started to pull myself out. I jumped when I felt hands around my waist. He lifted me out of the water and I picked up my clothes. I went over to the car and stole one of his blankets to dry myself off with and put on my clothes as quickly as I could. We didn't say anything as we got dressed, but the tension was there and I definitely wanted him even more than before. "Where to now?" I asked, quietly. His shirt was clinging to him in _**all**_ the right places.

"I don't know about you, Bonnie, but I'm _**starving**_." Damon told me. "I doubt that you'd let me eat you… So, I think we should get some food."

* * *

We walked into The Grill arm in arm. Damon sat at the bar. He ordered us both drinks. I looked at him, expectantly. He shrugged with his signature smirk firmly in place.

"If I get too drunk to drive, I'll just leave my car here and we can walk back to my place." He suggested.

"You're that sure that I'll go home with you?" I quipped. He chuckled.

"I know you, Bonnie. I might not know you well, but I know you. You agreed to give me tonight and you've never been one to go back on your word." He explained. I sighed. He's right. Of course, he's right.

"I thought you were going to feed me?" I changed the subject. His eyes grew mischievous.

"I can feed you my co–" He started.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." I interrupted him.

"What you rather put in your mouth, then?" He asked me.

"A burger with the works," I replied. I groaned at the awful music that was filling the bar. "This music sucks." I complained.

"I'll order us some food and fix the music. Why don't you go grab us some pool sticks?" He smiled at me, turning on his charm.

"I suck at pool." I warned him, as I finished my drink. I put down my empty glass on the bar and walked over the pool table and grabbed a couple of sticks. I racked the balls. I didn't have to wait long. Damon snaked his arms around my middle, as I took my first shot. My breath hitched and tried not to show how much he was affecting me.

"You're right, Bonnie. You do suck at this." He teased, as he let go of me to take his shot. Upbeat music filled the Grill and I smiled.

"You did this?" I asked him. He nodded. "Thank you."

"What can I say? I'm a giver." He smirked. I rolled my eyes and spotted two drinks on the pool table. I looked at him questioningly and he nodded. I took a sip.

We kept playing until our food arrived. He beat me every time. Soon, pool required more thinking than I cared to give, given the alcohol buzzing through my system. Damon took my hand and led me a few feet from the pool table. We started dancing in the barren restaurant. Damon gripped my waist with one hand and my thigh with another. I grinded on him and leaned up to kiss him.

The music blurred by and we kept up with the beat. I turned around, so my back was to his front, trying to breathe. It was easy to get lost in the music and in Damon. Damn, can that man move his hips. It should be illegal.

"We should get out of here." He whispered, as he nibbled on my ear.

"Why?" I asked, stupidly. He moved his lips to my neck and I felt him smirk against my skin.

"It's becoming impossible for me to keep my hands off of you." He breathed. If he didn't have my attention before, he definitely had it now.

"We should… We should definitely go." I agreed. I turned to see him drinking me in. He took my hand. I finished what was left of my drink and we left. We started walking back to his place. Thank God, Mystic Falls is a small town.

"I like this side of you. You've gotta let loose more often." Damon mused as we walked down the street. I laughed.

"Why is that?" I asked him, unable to get my giggling under control. I was definitely feeling all of those drinks, now.

"You let yourself enjoy life." He replied, simply. I rolled my eyes.

"I enjoy life all the time!" I argued. He gave me a knowing look.

"You're too busy worrying. This," he gestured to me, "is you enjoying life. You're enjoying yourself. It's nice to see. It's hot."

"You think I'm hot?" I asked him, quietly. He took my hand and placed it on the growing bulge in his pants.

"I do. I always have."

"I – Oh." I breathed.

* * *

I panted and rolled off of Damon. I don't think I'll be able to think straight for at least a day. I can't even remember the last time that I had sex. And sex with Damon… Let's just say it's fucking magical.

"What's the verdict, Judgy?" Damon asked, sounding just as breathless as I felt. I laughed. I know I should be annoyed that he's using that godforsaken nickname, but I'm not. I'm feeling surprisingly elated.

"On what?" I asked him.

"Me, this, tonight," he breathed. I looked over at him and smiled.

"It was alright." I lied. He was on top of me, before I could blink. He pinned me to the bed and let his eyes bore into mine.

"I'm a lot of things, Bonnie, but 'alright' isn't one of them." Damon argued, smugly. I bit back a giggle. "Tell me the truth. Tell me that you enjoyed this, just as much as I did. Tell me that you want this to be more than just a one-night stand. Tell me that you want _**me**_." He stroked the side of my face with his thumb.

"Is that what you want?" I whispered. When I agreed to give him tonight, I didn't have any expectations. I didn't know what to expect. Damon is a wild card. I definitely didn't think that I'd enjoy myself or that I'd want more – to spend more time with him – to want to keep seeing him – to repeat tonight over and over again. I do want him.

"Yes," he told me, not hesitating in the slightest. I blinked and searched his face for sincerity. I could feel it in my gut that he was telling the truth.

"I do. I do want you. I did enjoy tonight. I don't know why and I didn't think that I would, but I do." I admitted, hoping that he wouldn't make me regret it, later. This is the first time that we've ever gotten through a day and haven't wanted to kill each other. I'm not delusional enough to think that this will be a walk in the park, but maybe, just maybe, it'll be worth it.

"I don't think I can quit you." He breathed. My face flushed. "I don't want this to end."

"So, don't end it." I told him. He looked surprised. I caught him off guard.

"We're really going to try this?" He asked me, sounding doubtful.

"Well, when you make it sound so romantic, how can a girl refuse?" I teased. He mock glared at me.

"You're my girl?"

"Are you asking?" I countered, dancing around his question.

"Be in a relationship with me." He mused, as he moved his face closer to mine.

"Okay," I agreed. He leaned in and kissed me. I arched into him and kissed him back.

"How are you feeling?" Damon asked me, touching his forehead to mine.

"I'm feeling twenty-two." I told him honestly. He made a face and I laughed.

"Happy birthday, Bonnie. I hope you enjoyed it." He said, sincerely.

"I can think of a few ways that you can help me enjoy it again and again and again…" I breathed. His eyes darkened and he rocked his hips against mine.

"Who am I to deny the birthday girl? Your wish is my command."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Reviews and feedback would be much appreciated! They definitely help keep me motivated!
> 
> Love,  
> Anneryn


End file.
